


Say That You Need Me

by alternativemedia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, G!P Toni, How do I tag?, Lesbian Sex, More tags later, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativemedia/pseuds/alternativemedia
Summary: Toni Topaz gets all the girls, but what happens when she can't get Cheryl Blossom?





	Say That You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Choni Fanfiction! So if you like it comment and suggest things for the chapters!

Toni Topaz was the badass that everyone envied and wish they were. Girls would beg her to have sex with them, but she only choose the beautiful ones. When girls got rejected by Toni, they knew that they weren't pretty, and that would pretty much wreck their ego. Toni was a girl who was born with a penis and that's why a lot of girls wanted to get with her, because they heard that it was bigger than most guys... so they just couldn't resist. If she came up to you and started flirting, which was rare, it was like you were picked by the gods. But when Toni tried flirting with Cheryl, and got rejected, that made her want her more.

"Sweet Pea, I seriously don't get it!" Toni exclaimed taking a sip of her beer.

"I don't know Topaz, have you ever thought of this big factor, she's straight?" Sweet Pea said taking a swig of his beer.

"That's usually not a problem with me though!" Toni got off her old couch and started pacing around the living room of her trailer. 

"Well, Topaz, it looks like you got a challenge." Sweet Pea said smirking. 

"What do you mean?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you don't get this Cheryl chick by the end of the month, then you have to stop having sex for three months." Toni almost spit out her beer when she heard that she couldn't have sex for three months.

"No way Sweet Pea, how about this, I win the girl over then fuck her? But on the side I can still fuck other girls? Sounds pretty good to me..." Toni said smirking and taking another swig at her beer.

"Good luck with that Tiny, because I heard Cheryl is high maintenance. Even if you get lucky enough to get on talking basis, she would not appreciate you going around and sleeping with other hoes behind her back." Sweet Pea said.

"How would you fucking know?" She said defensively.

"I'm not a jackass Toni, anyways I gotta get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said slinging his jacket on and leaving her trailer. 

Toni thought about it long and hard whether dating this girl was actually going to be worth it. At the end she declared that it was, and that she would crack Cheryl Blossom. The next day at school she decided that if she ran into Cheryl she would immediately start talking to her. She went to the bathroom and she heard the familiar voice talking on the phone, it sounded pretty serious, but Toni promised herself that the next time she saw Cheryl, she would talk to her.

"What was that all about?" Toni said raising an eyebrow.

"And why on earth would I tell you of all people?" She shot back.

"Maybe because I'm the only one who cares?" Toni said crossing her arms defensively. Cheryl scoffed and walked past her bumping their shoulders. Toni smirked and quickly followed her, "Cheryl!" 

Cheryl turned her head and when she saw Toni following her, she decided to pick up the pace of walking. Toni realized this and started walking faster too, then she grabbed the red heads hand and pulled them into a janitors closet. 

"Cheryl, tell me what's wrong." Toni said gently.

"I would rather execute myself than to tell you my problems," she opened the door up Toni just shut it again.

"We are not leaving here until I figure out what the fuck is wrong with you!" Toni shouted.

"Why of all people would you want to know?!" Cheryl challenged, "Is it just because you want to get into my pants?" Cheryl smirked. Toni gulped and looked at the red lips right in front of her. The closet was small so they were pretty close together. 

"Uh- no, it's because-"

"Save the excuses Cha-Cha, meet me at Thistlehouse at 6, if you are not there, forget even talking to me." She said with that she left the closet leaving a very confused Toni Topaz.

Truth be told, Cheryl found Toni undeniably attractive. With her warm brown eyes and her luscious locks of pink hair. Cheryl just had to keep her tough exterior to save her feeling from being hurt. 

Toni went straight to Sweet Pea and told him what happened, he didn't believe her at all, but when Cheryl walked past them and winked at Toni seductively it gave it away that they would be fucking later.

When school ended, Toni practically ran out of the school hopping onto her motorcycle to get to her trailer to get ready for fuck session with Cheryl, she was getting hard just thinking about all the things she wanted to do to the red-haired girl.

Cheryl on the other hand, was beyond nervous, she didn't know what she got herself into. Her awful mother was out of town doing work, 'work' whatever you call it. Cheryl was passing around, it wasn't like she was a virgin still, but still she just offered this Southside Serpent to come into her home and fuck her! 

It was 5:58 and Cheryl's heartbeat got faster and faster. When she heard the roaring of Toni's motorcycle she knew this was real. She heard a knocking and walked over calmly over to the door and opened it. There stood a Toni Topaz checking her out and smirking while leaning against the frame of the door with one hand.

"You're so hot." Toni said like a fourteen year old boy would.

"You sound like a thirteen horny little boy." Cheryl shot back jokingly.

"Well, maybe I am." Toni said raising her eyebrows. With that Toni leaned in and pressed her lips firm on Cheryl's it took her a minute to realize what was happening, but when she did she started moving her lips with Toni. Toni pushed her into the house and kicked the door shut. She pushed Cheryl into the home until she hit the table of the dinning room. Cheryl accidentally moaned and her eyes went wide. She was just as horny as Toni. Toni stopped kissing her and smirked, "That was hot." Cheryl blushed. Toni started attacking her lips on Cheryl's neck and softly sucked on her pulse point. This cause Cheryl to almost moan, but she help it back. "Let me hear you baby." Toni said softly, with that she returned back to her neck sucking her hard probably leaving marks. Cheryl moaned loudly this time, gripping the table with all of her strength. 

"Toni, I need you." Cheryl said boldly. Toni could've came to those words.

"Patience is virtue babe." She said against her ear. Cheryl huffed and decided to take matters into her own hands. She unbuckled Toni's pants and pulled them down. She was greeted with Toni's big bulged. Toni decided to take control again and took of Cheryl's top and bottoms, and she was greeted with her in a red lace bra and matching panties.

"Fuck, did you wear those for me? Or do you always wear things like you about to be fucked?" Cheryl didn't say anything she just moaned. Toni turned her around and bent her over the table, "Isn't this naughty? That you're about to be fucked where you eat." Toni said seductively, Cheryl moaned loudly wanting any contact she could get. When Toni started softly grind into her she was about to cum just by this simple motion

"Toni please! I need you!" She begged, and Cheryl Blossom never begs.

"Where baby?" Toni said grinding hard and firm into Cheryl's ass.

"My pussy!" She screamed. Toni chuckled and pulled her panties down and felt her wet folds causing her to groan loudly.

"Fuck baby you're so wet, just for me." Cheryl was moaning uncontrollably. "Are you ready for my dick babe?" 

"Fuck yes just fuck me!" Cheryl moaned. With that Toni shoved her 9-inch dick into Cheryl. Her eyes went wide but then shut them focusing on the pleasure she was experiencing. Toni was pounding her hard and fast. the table was moving all over the place scraping the floor with each thrust. 

"Toni stop for a second." Cheryl said out of breath.

"What did I do something wrong?" Toni said worriedly.

"No, god no! I just want to try something." Cheryl said smiling at her.

"Okay... what is it?" Toni said kind of worriedly, she never got a girl willingly to try other things.

"I want you to slap my ass." Cheryl said, Toni groaned and nodded, she bent Cheryl back over and gave her a hard smack on her ass. Leaving a red hand print.

"Fuck daddy. Harder." Toni slapped her ass again even harder and Cheryl whimpered, "I'm so fucking wet for you daddy." 

"Let daddy fuck you." She nodded and Toni put her dick back in Cheryl and starting thrusting hard and fast again. "Fuck Cher, you're so fucking tight!" 

"I'm close..." Cheryl said quietly. Toni started speeding up impossibly fast and Cheryl couldn't keep it in anymore. "I'm cumming daddy!" She screamed her hips were bucking into the table so it looked like she was practically humping the table and Toni was close too and kept hammering her dick into her

"Ahhh Cheryl I'm so fucking close!" Toni screamed.

"I can't Toni!" Cheryl said and with that Toni blew her load into Cheryl causing her to moan and spasm again, once their highs got done with Toni was still in Cheryl but she was laying on top of her. "Fuck I can't believe you made me cum twice." 

"Yeah me neither, uh do you mind if I stay the night?" 

"Fuck yes." Cheryl said smirking.


End file.
